fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Owain
Owain (ウード Ūdo, Eudes in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is the son of Lissa from the future if she marries another character, the nephew of Emmeryn and Chrom and cousin of Lucina. If Lissa marries a male Avatar, then Morgan will be Owain's sister, otherwise he will be an only child. If Chrom marries a female Avatar, then Morgan will be his cousin. He can also potentially be the cousin of Brady, Inigo, Cynthia, or Kjelle. His birthday is July 15th. In the English version he is voiced by Kaiji Tang. Profile Owain has a habit of speaking in an overly theatrical fashion that some people find tiresome to deal with. He is somewhat preoccupied with the idea of being a hero and seeks the fabled sword the Missiletainn in his quest. Lucina describes him as a "colorful" character. He is always eager to fight others, stating that his sword hand seeks to battle, even to the point of telling his father to stay away from him in their support. Owain's supports reveal that he is a bit of a writer, and always tries to write other characters into his stories the way he sees fit to do it. He also has the habit of giving odd names to weapons and moves, the names of which are all references to past Fire Emblem games. He is quite proud of his heroic lineage and bears the Mark of the Exhalt on his arm, proving that he and Lissa are of Ylissean Royalty bloodline. He also wears his mother's ring, one of two mementos he holds from her. He is the most hot-blooded member of the army. He is part of the Justice Cabal along with Cynthia and Morgan. In his paralogue a Sage Village is attacked by bandits. Owain steps in and attempts to quell the bandits. He successfully manages to take one down, but messes up trying to deal with another. Chrom and his army are standing off to side watching Owain's theatrics and decides to help him out. Upon meeting his mother on the battlefield Owain drops his dramatic speech style, happy to be reunited with her and happily teams up with Chrom's army. After the battle, Lissa notices that his arm bears the Mark of the Exalt. Lissa is relieved to know that she is true Ylissean royalty since the Mark of the Exalt appears on those of that lineage, even though her's never surfaced. Owain promises to protect Lissa as he joins Chrom's army. Whenever talking to most people, Owain's "arm" becomes erratic and violent, however this does not surface when talking to his mother. In his supports with Lissa, he's curious to know about his mother's staff's name and is shocked to find out she has no name for it. In one of his Event Tile conversations with his mother, it's revealed that he carries a piece of a staff which he calls "Lissa." This was a piece of the staff that Lissa was using when she was killed. It's his greatest treasure. In the end of their support, Lissa decides to name her staff "Owain," which makes Owain uncomfortable, but instead Owain vows to protect her, overjoying Lissa. In his supports with his father, he seeks to challenge his father, though it irks him. In their B-Support they are ambushed by enemy archers and his father is wounded while protecting Owain, which causes Owain to have a flashback to his past. In the future, Owain's father protected Owain from a Risen archer, and was killed in the process, causing Owain to feel guilty for causing his death. In Game Base Stats *'Note': These are his default base stats. To get the actual base stats, use the following formula: current stats - Lissa's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Owain's absolute base stats / 3 + Owain's class base stats |Myrmidon |10 |10 |4 |4 |5 |6 |9 |6 |5 |5 | Avoid +10 Vantage* | Sword - C | Steel Sword |} *''' - Owain will also inherit the last (5th) active Skill from both of his parents, except Skills exclusive to DLC. Growth Rates *Note: His growth rates vary, depending on who his father is. Support '''Romantic Supports *Lucina *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Lissa *Owain's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can be Owain's father) *Inigo *Brady *Morgan (Male Morgan can also be his son) Class Sets Base Classes *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker Inheritance from Lissa Owain cannot be classed as these, but he can inherit a skill from them *Troubadour - Valkyrie *Pegasus Knight - Falcon Knight - Dark Flier Avatar as Father *All other possible male classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Frederick as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Wyvern Rider *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Stahl as Father *Cavalier *Archer Vaike as Father *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief Lon'qu as Father *Thief *Wyvern Rider Ricken as Father *Mage *Cavalier *Archer Gaius as Father *Fighter *Thief Donnel as Father *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Fighter *Villager Gregor as Father *Mercenary Libra as Father *Mage *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henry as Father *Thief *Dark Mage Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"What is this? Have I found the legendary item of...er...legend?" (Item) *"Secret art...BINDING BLADE! Heeyah! Yes, I can feel the extra training working..." (Weapon Exp) Level Up Quotes *"Hnngh?! P-power...surging uncontrollably!" (6+ stats up) *"Heh... My true power has been unleashed." (4-5 stats up) *"I'd expect no less from the hero of an epoch." (2-3 stats up) *"Sinister forces conspire to hinder my growth!" (0-1 stat up) *"I've surpassed my final limit. ...I am complete." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change Quote *"Behold the scope of my newly awakened powers!" Battle Quotes Dual Support *"I shall save you!" *"Can't...control!" *"Let's go!" *"A hero is never idle." *"My sword hand twitches." *"Join me!" *"Rangers assemble!" Dual Strike *"Dual...STRIKE!" *"Watch and learn!" *"We fight as one!" *"Be gone fiend!" *"Face me, evil doer!" Support Block *"Try to focus." Critical *"URAAAAAAH!" *"Brace yourself!" *"Hand...hungers..." *"Behold!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I could have stayed home!" *"Impressive!" *"Owain needs no aid!" Enemy Defeated *"Hmmm..." *"Child's play!" *"Down, Sword-Hand! *"I am invincible!" Etymology Owain is a name that can mean "noble-born". Eudes is a French name meaning "wealth", likely referencing his continuous flow of ideas for weapons and techniques. It is also a form of "Oto", a Germanic name that also means "wealth". Trivia *Owain was voted the second most popular male character in the Fire Emblem: Awakening Character Popularity Poll in Japan. *Owain's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo was first released in Japan. *In one of his battle quotes, he refers to the other previous titles of the series, using their subtitles, such as Radiant Dawn, The Sacred Stones, Shadow Dragon, and even The Binding Blade, which is one of the possible localized names for Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi that was originally mentioned on the official website for Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. **He also has attacks he calls Ike's Ghost, Nephenee's Lance, and Shinon Strike referencing the Tellius Series games. Gallery File:Wood.jpg|Owain's portrait in Awakening. File:Wood1.jpg|Concept art of Owain File:Woodcon.jpg|Concept art of Owain File:WoodSolSkill.jpg|Owain activates the Sol Skill. File:Wood confession.jpg|Owain confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Woodconfession.jpg|Owain's full confession File:wood2.jpg File:Eudes (Yukata CG DLC).png|Owain in Another Story: Secret Spa of Bonds DLC episode. File:Eudes Swordmaster FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Owain as a Swordmaster. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters